User talk:Shadeflower
JERK!!! Hehe!!!! me is posting! Can I join like, the clans and stuff???? ~rainheart~ 23:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Destroyed! Look what Dark has done to this site! I am trying to repair the damage but it may take some time. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! No!! I dont want her to ever touch this site and Tigercloud is Darkcloud, she messed it all up so no i will not stop! because i am repairing it to.[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 21:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Tigercloud is evil!!!!! She's made like, all these vandal pages and I deleted them, but now Wikia says I'm following them!!! Tigercloud should be blocked! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Um, okay. SmokySlurpies 2.0! She is not helping tigercloud was made by darkcloud that his other account he made[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I have bad news, I have tried very hard but I think CloverClan Territory is completly lost and destroyed. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! And the rouge camp!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I know! I am so mad at Dark. Did you talk to her? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Dark/Tiger is going to pay for destroying this site. Please never unblock them. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Don't unblock her ever I already have people working on the templates and I already tried rolling back the articles so she wouldn't be able to either. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I have been reading Dark's comments and yours at her wiki. Don't ever unblock her. She is a filthy liar, really her best excuse was that she took her fustration out on this wiki! She did this on purpose!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Who are you talking about? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Go to history and go to where the last unvandlized edit was made(in this case Tigercloud's first edit) and click undo which is at the end of the line. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Oh, that was the first image I found. I didn't upload it. I'll see what I can do. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Thanks! Searching Google right now..... LOL! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Hey Shade, is tonite the half moon? If your still on. Please reply, I have to leave soon!!!EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! Spam-reverting details.... Well, it looks like the admins here have this under control. If you need me, you know where to find me. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Tiger/Dark She unblocked me and I told her that if we unblocked her here she would repair the damage. Is this ok with you? Remember if she makes one wrong move we will be there to nab her. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I think you just normaly unblock them. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 13:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Tiger too? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! How do you like this image for Shadestar: SmokySlurpies 2.0! Shadestar.jpg Re. What, why did Darkcloud do it? I'm not goin' on her Warrior Cat RP wiki anymore. Also, I would like to say sorry; for being inatcive lately, Mom was in hostpail a few days ago :( and, I real, actually, don't know what to do. Sorry :(-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Good news the templates are back!!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ Sure!Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Okay, I'll add it to the main page. :) SmokestarLeader of CloverClan Yeah, sorry, I got obssed with chicken smoothie!Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Are YOU still online??? I'm not that good at computers!!! I'll try to figure out how to. I accepted a couple dogs from Sand, I'll try to get them from yours.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Like my Halloween siggy? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Sure! Like I said on my talk, I can find pics of cats! I'll get working on that right now! SmokeyHappy Halloween!! No problem! Can I remove Shadestar's name from the page since we have her pic? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Okay. I think I'll look for Shineflower. Who's her RPer? :) SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Thanks! I'm going to search for the image right now, and then ask her if she likes it. SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Okay, I found it! What do you think? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Shineflower.jpg|Shineflower Cats Okay! I'll search again! SmokeyHappy Halloween!! What do you think of this one? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! I have to log off now. SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Shineflower adult.jpg|Shineflower Colors I can give Shadeflower Wiki's background some colors, if you like. With the new look, it doesn't have any. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Yeah- for both-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Hey Shade, when are we going to do my kits prophecy?Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Okay, I'll add it. I just finished giving Warriors Forum colors. I'm thinking blues, with links purple, red, or green. LMK what you think! :D Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Okay, do you like the new color scheme? I might change the button colors. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Okay, I'll change it. Reload your page to see the new scheme! Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Oh, do you want me to put it back? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Okay. I might put it back though. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Are you Serious!!!! Now we have to use this stupid new look! The wikia people are retards.PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Look at my blog I provided a link there that users that hate the new look should like. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Good if you know anybody else that hates the new look pass the link on. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! A lot. Wanna RP in Rouge Camp? PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ Shade! The wikis all weird looking! AGAIN!!!Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Welcome message Why don't we change the Welcome Message? I was thinking something like this: Hi, welcome to Shadeflower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the (whatever page they edited). Here are some ways to get involved in our community: *'Join a Clan' - Choose what Clan you would like to join and create a cat! Then, ask the user who RPs the leader of the Clan if you can join. *'Start Roleplaying' - Once you are a member of the Clan, RP your cat! *'Message a user on their Talk Page' - A great way to get involved in the community is to message a user! Ask a question or just say hi! *'Create a Blog Post' - Blog posts are a great way to share news, opinions, ideas, and creative pieces with the community. They are also another great way to get involved! Message any of us on our talk pages if you need anything! May JupiterClan light your path, Shade Dust Smokey Clover Frosty Do you like it? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Thanx! Now what should we do with it? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I wish I did. But with our site already having a colored background, it still looks okay. Maybe Dust knows. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I think I will. :D Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I know what your talking about ,but I don't know how to do it. I will ask Darkcloud. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I edited the menu again, and now it looks much nicer. I changed the 4 headings, they are now RP Clans, Territories, Other, and Official Partners. RP Clans has the Clans' categories in drop down bar. (I managed to get JupiterClan on there too!) Territories has all the Clans' territory pages. Other has Adoption and Characters Who Need Pictures. Official Partners has our 1 official partner, Warriors Forum Wiki. All the sub-headings are in the drop-down so every normal heading has one! I hope you don't mind these changes! Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I like it ,but can you take JupiterClan off RP Clans and put them in other? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Pages Would you mind checking all your cats that you RP to make sure that they have pages? I they don't make them pages. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Glad you got my message. Wanna RP? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Want to RP in CloverClan? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Already doing it. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Hey, Shade, do you think we can find the kits soon?CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Kay, Thanks.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sure, Cloverclan or Dustclan?CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Yeah. I saw ya'll talkin, what clan is she joinin?CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... OK cool -Frosty User Cool who it be?-Frosty Check the rules page. I got a new idea I want your opinion on. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sure!CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... You forgot to make a page for Ivy. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cool. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Yeah can you make Berry a full rouge now? But change the ceremony a little. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! How about something like this: 'Berry we honor your loyalty to the rouges, but first you must swear to always obey whoever is leader. If you do we will honor you as a full rouge.' Do you like? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Yeah. And also include something about giving up the ways of the clans. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Should we move Berrykit, Lilykit and Leafkits' pages to Berry, Lily and Leaf now that they are full rouges? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Sure Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! I hope that the two new users contribute a lot. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! UMMMM Mes here now! but im not sure what im doing Shadeflower? No PetalClan we haven't rped there as much. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! I noticed and I changed to this: Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Uhh shade, how are we supposed to keep up wih the half-moon? Can you put it on the Jupiterpool page? CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Thank you!CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sure!CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Kits Back When the kits go back to the clans should they be warriors since they are much older than apprentices? And what should their names be in the clans? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Yeah. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Ok what about Leafkit? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!﻿